Coming or Going
Coming or Going is a game where you have a 50/50 chance to win a four-digit prize by having the numbers come towards you or go away from you. Gameplay *In this game, the contestant sees a base number on a teeter-totter. Behind it are three other numbers which make up the price of a prize. The price of the prize can go either one of two ways: "Coming," pulling the teeter-totter to the left or "Going," pulling the teeter-totter to the right. Pulling it the right way wins the prize. History *On October 9, 2003 (#2624K), exactly one week after its premiere, the game was first won on its second playing. *Coming or Going is the last pricing game to premiere prior to Rod Roddy's death. *Coming or Going was won three times on the primetime version of the show. It happened on the December 18, 2003 (#013SP, Bob's Birthday Party), May 22, 2004 (#018SP, Hall of Fame) and April 9, 2005 (#019SP, aired out of order on April 16) ''Million Dollar Spectacular''s. *From October 2, 2003 (#2614K) to May 19, 2010 (#5173K), only the bell would sound if the player made the right decision. A buzzer sounds if the player chose incorrectly. *On June 8, 2010 (#5202K), a split screen was introduced to indicate if the contestant won or lost by having one of the prize models show the actual retail price of the grand prize. *On September 24, 2015 (#7214K), the thin silver metal holders that are used to keep the numbers in place were added. *On November 27, 2019 (#8913K), the Thanksgiving College Rivals episode, Bronte Sichlar (UCLA) won a kitchen package worth $7,646, and Anniya Louis (USC) was denied. Trivia *When the game started out, there was no reveal, just a simple sound effect. *As of June 8, 2010 (#5202K), a model held a card with the right price on it and flipped over after the decision was made. However, the game was originally going to be called Coming & Going, with a price reveal, but it changed before taping. *There has never been any prize whose last number is a "0". *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 34. *Coming or Going was the last pricing game to debut on the turntable until Vend-O-Price. *Former host Bob Barker would often say about the game, "In order to win, you (the contestant) just need to know whether you're coming or going." *Coming of Going was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the seventh taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 27, 2007 (#4102K, aired out of order on November 5), December 3, 2007 (#4111K, aired out of order on November 12), December 14, 2007 (#4125K, aired out of order on November 2), January 9, 2008 (#4133K, aired out of order on January 7), January 17, 2008 (#4144K, aired out of order on January 14), and January 22, 2008 (#4152K, aired out of order on January 29). Gallery Coming.png cog1.png cog2.png|Are you either coming... cog3.png|...or are you going? cog4.png|The prices match, he wins the prize. So since he's "Coming", he's "Going" to Hawaii! Premiere Playing (October 2, 2003, #2614K) comingorgoingpremiere1.jpg comingorgoingpremiere2.jpg comingorgoingpremiere3.jpg|The price is either $7,565... comingorgoingpremiere4.jpg|...or $5,657. comingorgoingpremiere5.jpg|He says the price is $5,657 but he is incorrect. comingorgoingpremiere6.jpg|The price was $7,565. So he should've been "Coming" to Ecuador, and now he's not "Going" there...at least on the show's dime. Coming or Going for a $2,500 Trip to Mazatlan (November 18, 2005, #3415K) comingorgoing2500mazatlan1.jpg comingorgoing2500mazatlan2.jpg comingorgoing2500mazatlan3.jpg comingorgoing2500mazatlan4.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. comingorgoing2500mazatlan5.jpg|She should have set it to $2,504. comingorgoing2500mazatlan6.jpg|So she should've been "Going", not "Coming". So she won't be "Going" to Mazatlan... at least not on Fremantle's dime. Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 14, 2007, #4034K) comingorgoing (6-14-2007) 1.jpg comingorgoing (6-14-2007) 2.jpg comingorgoing (6-14-2007) 3.jpg comingorgoing (6-14-2007) 4.jpg comingorgoing (6-14-2007) 5.jpg|He sets the price to $7,895 and is correct! Now guests will be "Coming" to his place and are "Going" to hear him tickle the ivories! comingorgoing (6-14-2007) 6.jpg First Coming or Going Win With Drew Carey (December 3, 2007, #4111K, aired out of order on November 12) comingorgoingfirstcareywin1.jpg comingorgoingfirstcareywin2.jpg comingorgoingfirstcareywin3.jpg comingorgoingfirstcareywin4.jpg|She is correct! comingorgoingfirstcareywin5.jpg comingorgoingfirstcareywin6.jpg A Coming or Going Blooper (November 25, 2008, #4522K, aired out of order on November 18) comingorgoingblooper1.jpg comingorgoingblooper2.jpg comingorgoingblooper3.jpg|She sets the price to $4,598. comingorgoingblooper4.jpg comingorgoingblooper5.jpg comingorgoingblooper6.jpg|She is correct! She's "Coming" to a place near you with the ATV, and she hopefully is "Going" to drive it carefully. comingorgoingblooper7.jpg Coming or Going for a Pair of Adventurer Motorized Kayaks (March 31, 2011, #5504K) comingorgoingadventurerpowerkayaks1.jpg comingorgoingadventurerpowerkayaks2.jpg comingorgoingadventurerpowerkayaks3.jpg comingorgoingadventurerpowerkayaks4.jpg comingorgoingadventurerpowerkayaks5.jpg Coming or Going for a Scoot Coupe (January 3, 2012, #5782K, aired out of order on October 26, 2011, originally rescheduled to air on October 25, 2011) comingorgoingscootcoupe1.jpg comingorgoingscootcoupe2.jpg comingorgoingscootcoupe3.jpg comingorgoingscootcoupe4.jpg comingorgoingscootcoupe5.jpg Colby Plays Coming or Going with Charles Barkley (January 21, 2013, #6191K, aired out of order on February 21, originally rescheduled to air on February 18) comingorgoingcharlesbarkley1.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley2.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley3.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley4.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley5.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley6.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley7.jpg comingorgoingcharlesbarkley8.jpg Coming or Going for a Trip to an NFL Game in London (February 8, 2013, #6215K, aired our of order on February 1) comingorgoingnfllondon1.jpg comingorgoingnfllondon2.jpg comingorgoingnfllondon3.jpg comingorgoingnfllondon4.jpg comingorgoingnfllondon5.jpg comingorgoingnfllondon6.jpg Coming or Going for a Pair of Honda PCX150 Motorscooters (June 13, 2013, #6394K) comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters1.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters2.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters3.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters4.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters5.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters6.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters7.jpg comingorgoinghondapcx150scooters8.jpg Last Coming or Going Loss of Season 42 (May 6, 2014, #6732K) comingorgoinglastseason42loss1.jpg comingorgoinglastseason42loss2.jpg comingorgoinglastseason42loss3.jpg comingorgoinglastseason42loss4.jpg comingorgoinglastseason42loss5.jpg comingorgoinglastseason42loss6.jpg Coming or Going for a Suzuki QuadSport Z90 ATV and a Honda CRF 125F Off-Road Motorcycle (December 30, 2014, #6942K) comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike1.jpg comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike2.jpg comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike3.jpg comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike4.jpg comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike5.jpg comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike6.jpg comingorgoingsuzukiatvhondabike7.jpg Alejandra Plays Coming or Going with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) comingorgoingjuliebowen1.jpg comingorgoingjuliebowen2.jpg comingorgoingjuliebowen3.jpg comingorgoingjuliebowen4.jpg comingorgoingjuliebowen5.jpg comingorgoingjuliebowen6.jpg From October 25, 2017 (#8063K) comingorgoing (10-25-2017) 1.jpg Comingorgoing2017.png comingorgoing (10-25-2017) 2.jpg comingorgoing (10-25-2017) 3.jpg|The prices match! comingorgoing (10-25-2017) 4.jpg|He is "Going" to have a barbecue, and lots of guests will be "Coming" to dine! Beach Coming or Going (June 21, 2018, #8394K) beachcomingorgoing1.jpg beachcomingorgoing2.jpg beachcomingorgoing3.jpg beachcomingorgoing4.jpg beachcomingorgoing5.jpg Lindsey's St. Lucia Trip and Cash Equivalent Win (October 9, 2018, #8442K) comingorgoinglindsey1.jpg comingorgoinglindsey2.jpg comingorgoinglindsey3.jpg comingorgoinglindsey4.jpg comingorgoinglindsey5.jpg|The prices match! So... comingorgoinglindsey6.jpg|...she's "Going" to St. Lucia and is "Coming" with $8,016 in spending cash for a total of $16,032! comingorgoinglindsey7.jpg Dream Car Coming or Going (February 21, 2019, #8634K, aired out of order on May 30) dreamcarcomingorgoing1.jpg dreamcarcomingorgoing2.jpg dreamcarcomingorgoing3.jpg dreamcarcomingorgoing4.jpg dreamcarcomingorgoing5.jpg dreamcarcomingorgoing6.jpg Last Coming or Going Loss of Season 47 (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) collegecomingorgoing1.jpg collegecomingorgoing2.jpg collegecomingorgoing3.jpg collegecomingorgoing4.jpg collegecomingorgoing5.jpg Mother's Day Coming or Going (May 17, 2019, #8755K, aired out of order on May 10) mothersdaycomingorgoing1.jpg mothersdaycomingorgoing2.jpg mothersdaycomingorgoing3.jpg mothersdaycomingorgoing4.jpg mothersdaycomingorgoing5.jpg mothersdaycomingorgoing6.jpg Coming or Going To The Beach (June 21, 2019, #8805K) comingorgoingtothebeach1.jpg comingorgoingtothebeach2.jpg comingorgoingtothebeach3.jpg comingorgoingtothebeach4.jpg comingorgoingtothebeach5.jpg comingorgoingtothebeach6.jpg Coming or Going With John's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 14, 2019, #8851K) comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $19,971. comingorgoingbigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg Coming or Going for an Amigo F10 150 Motorscooter and a Suzuki VanVan 200 Motorcycle (November 6, 2019, #8883K) comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan1.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan2.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan3.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan4.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan5.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan6.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan7.jpg comingorgoingamigosuzukivanvan8.jpg Veterans Coming or Going (November 11, 2019, #8891K) veteranscomingorgoing1.jpg veteranscomingorgoing2.jpg veteranscomingorgoing3.jpg veteranscomingorgoing4.jpg veteranscomingorgoing5.jpg veteranscomingorgoing6.jpg College Rival Coming or Going (November 27, 2019, #8913K) collegerivalcomingorgoing1.jpg collegerivalcomingorgoing2.jpg collegerivalcomingorgoing3.jpg collegerivalcomingorgoing4.jpg collegerivalcomingorgoing5.jpg collegerivalcomingorgoing6.jpg collegerivalcomingorgoing7.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:October Pricing Games Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games